Esta Noche
by Kos-Mos Celes
Summary: ¬¬ que porquería no se subió bien... bueno el prometido song fic lemon de Esta noche de Kabah, de su producción la vida que va... Quatre se encuentra trite y solito ;_; alguien lo consolará...


ANTES DEL FIC ----

Glory: ¬¬ lo arruinaste...

Merle: ;_; sabes que no sé escribir lemon ni lime... *exagera como de costumbre* Arruine un fic!!! 

Glory: -_-' ya que... bueno, está un poco raro porque lo escribimos en Ingles(que por cierto esa versión no la acabamos ¬¬), como sabrán, no soy muy experta en idiomas y...

Merle: SI!!! Tampoco soy una experta, pero si puedo escribir el fic!!! Escribí el de Come Back, Come Back!!!

Glory: Claro… esperamos que les guste

****

**Esta noche  
por: 2 locas ¬¬' (ósease Merle-chan y Glory)**

Esta noche, creo que no puedo pensar   
En otra cosa mas   
Son tus ojos   
Que antes nunca supe mirar   
Hoy no lo puedo evitar

El está caminando bajo la lluvia, el dolor de su corazón no lo deja continuar... el gran amor que siente por Trowa... es solo un juego... él nunca lo amó... Por qué tenía que tener sentimientos??? Él no podía ser como Heero o sus otros amigos... Hablando del rey de roma, Heero está aquí. Las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, el no puede detener su llanto...

-. Quatre ¿estas bien? –preguntó Heero

-. Ah... Yo... –él no puede continuar –Yo lo siento...

-. No te preocupes –Heero se levanta –está bien

-. No –él se da la vuelta –no quiero que pierdas tu tiempo

Heero tomó el rostro de Quatre en sus manos... Solo un rápido beso... solo un roce de labios... solo una propuesta

-. Hee... Heero... por qué?

-. Quiero que sientas... solo esta noche... pequeño ángel –él sonrió

-. Yo... –pensó por un momento –si... yo quiero...

Heero le dedicó un dulce beso, después de todo solo sería esta noche... solamente esta noche...

_Y me quiero olvidar   
que tu y yo solo somos amigos   
No voy a detener el momento de ser uno mismo   
Mañana seguiremos siendo como ayer_

Quatre bajo la mirada, esa propuesta había llegado demasiado pronto, el dolor no lo dejaba pensar, pero estaba actuando por sus impulso y se sentía bien...

-. Solo quiero que olvides todo tu dolor...

-. ¿Y Duo? –preguntó

-. Mañana ya veré... hoy estaré contigo...

-. No creo poder hacerlo... –secó sus lágrimas –no podré hacerlo Heero...

-. Confía en mi Quatre, yo te cuidaré...

Volvió a besar sus labios, al separarlos Quatre asintió...

_Esta noche solo quiero sentir   
Que tus manos se pierden en mí   
Esta noche ya no hay mas que decir   
Ven y quédate dentro de mí  
Junto a mi_

Heero y Quatre llegaron a la mansión del segundo, no hay nadie... El frío no es un impedimento, porque esta noche no importa otra cosa...  
La ropa cae al piso(obviamente), las manos comienzan un juego: Heero acaricia las piernas de Quatre subiendo lentamente y sus labios recorrían el cuello de Quatre. Esa piel tan suave y perfecta...

-. Heero detente, por favor... no puedo hacer esto... Yo solo... no puedo, lo siento

Heero depositó un beso en la mejilla de Quatre.

-. No te preocupes... es solo esta noche, mañana tu y yo volveremos a ser amigos

-. Esta bien –besó las manos de Heero –esta noche soy tuyo...

De nuevo los besos y las caricias... los gemidos... La temperatura aumentando...

Quatre acaricia la espalda de Heero aferrándose a él, mientras siente como Heero busca entre sus piernas, haciendo que su excitación aumente más y más...

_Tanto tiempo, tantos sentimientos   
Tanto amor por ti   
Solo espero que no tengas miedo   
No nos queda nada   
Por decir_

Soltó un gemido al sentir que Heero había introducido un dedo en su entrada, tembló un poco... a comparación de Trowa, Heero... era muy gentil...

-. Estás... bien? –preguntó de forma entrecortada

Quatre asintió y se aferró mas fuerte al darse cuenta de lo que venía. Pero...

-. No... no quie... no quiero... lastimarte... –le susurró al oído –solo quiero que sientas...

Heero besó a Quatre e introdujo su lengua en la boca del árabe, ese contacto tan anhelado, que de inmediato terminó, ya que Heero volvió a bajar sus manos por la cintura de Quatre, hasta la entrepierna. Comenzó a acariciarlo, no deseaba que ese momento terminara tan rápido, iba a hacer que Quatre sintiera todo ese placer... mordió el cuello del árabe, haciendo que se estremeciera, con su lengua comenzó a recorrer el cuello, llegando al pecho y a los pezones, comenzó a besarlos, lamiéndolos lentamente, dándole una mayor sensación al rubio... mordió el derecho mientras su otra mano seguía entre las piernas de Quatre, acariciando lentamente.

Quatre acariaba la espalda de Heero y cada vez el volumen de sus gemidos aumentaba, al igual que el color de sus mejillas y su excitación...

_Y me quiero olvidar   
que tu y yo solo somos amigos   
No voy a detener el momento de ser uno mismo   
Mañana seguiremos siendo como ayer_

-. Heero...

-. No... no digas nada... no ahora

Calló cualquier queja con sus labios y lengua, mordiendo el inferior de Quatre, después bajo de nuevo a la cintura, recorriendo con su lengua esa piel, hasta llegar al lugar donde sus manos habían estado... con sus labios besó la intimidad de Quatre, con su lengua comenzó a acariciarlo, dejando un camino húmedo y brillante. Quatre comenzó a gemir arqueando la espalda. Heero lo sostuvo suavemente por las caderas, y continuó...

Quatre entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de Heero, solo sentía como empezaba a subir de nuevo, besando su cintura, lentamente, por lo cual se estremecía a cada contacto de esos labios cálidos

_Esta noche solo quiero sentir   
Que tus manos se pierden en mí   
Esta noche ya no hay mas que decir   
Ven y quédate dentro de mí  
Junto a mi_

Quatre abrió las piernas, Heero las acarició, se preparó para poder penetrarlo, se levantó un poco y observo el rostro sonrojado de Quatre...

-. ¿Puedo?

-. Si... –fue un susurro apenas audible

Heero se impulsó hacia delante, haciendo que Quatre gimiera, lo volvió a hacer, hasta entrar a su cuerpo, beso a Quatre, lo sujetaba por la cintura, rodeándolo para no dejarlo ir, pegó sus cuerpos aún mas... el momento se acercaba...

_Y me quiero olvidar   
que tu y yo solo somos amigos   
No voy a detener el momento de ser uno mismo   
Mañana seguiremos siendo como ayer_

Comenzó a moverse, primero lentamente, después mas rápido. Ambos chicos gemían. Quatre sujetaba a Heero fuertemente de los hombros, estaba por llegar... dejo de respirar un segundo...

-. Heero..

-. To... todo... estará... bien –dijo entrecortadamente sin detenerse

Esos movimientos continuaban, el momento estaba cerca, pronto llegaría el climax...

_Esta noche solo quiero sentir   
Que tus manos se pierden en mí   
Esta noche ya no hay mas que decir   
Ven y quédate dentro de mí_

El esperado climax llegó, los 2 llegaron al límite... ahora, sus respiraciones agitadas volvían a la normalidad. Heero besó a Quatre, secando las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían formado...

-. Gracias Quatre... –le susurró Heero al oído

-. Soy yo el que debe agradecerte Heero, gracias por esta noche –sonrió y besó sus manos –gracias...

-. Lo único que quería era que sonrieras de nuevo –acarició el dulce rostro

Heero tomó las sábanas y los cubrió ambos, abrazó a Quatre y sonrió sin que se diera cuenta, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, no dejaría a Quatre solo esta noche...

Esta noche solo quiero sentir   
Que tus manos se pierden en mí   
Esta noche ya no hay mas que decir   
Ven y quédate dentro de mí.  
Junto a mi

Tal vez, y solo tal vez... esta no sería la última noche...

******************************  
Merle: A mi me gustó, sentimental, pero lindo

Glory: ¬¬ que aburrido, se nota que tu escribiste casi todo

Merle: ^..^? por?? Se me hizo tierno...

Glory: Jajajaajaja hay, que poco sabes de lemon

Merle: Si, no e tenido experiencia como otras ^¬¬^. Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!

Glory: ¬¬ *la ignora* Dejen Reviews!!!!


End file.
